Still Inlove
by MavisVermilion2
Summary: Hey this is a crappy fanfic me and my classmate made it. this is a fanfic about a heart searching for love and that heart is Cross's heart so enjoy and please leave a review or a rating...hope you like it...Please read if you speak or understand Filipino. and this is about Diary ng Panget.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this a story about Diary ng Panget only read this if you speak Filipino. I am making this fanfiction with a friend so this story is about Creya(Cross x Eya) We are fans of Creya somehow lol...so please Review and since Exam was over i will review maybe fast I guess.. so ENJOY YOU WONT HAVE ANY REGRETS! basahin nyo lol**

* * *

In the highschool academy there were 4 friends named **Eya, Cross, Chad,** and **Lory.**  
**Eya** and **Lory** are best friends while Chad and Cross are frenemies but they do enjoy fighting. Eya and Chad are a couple while Lory and Cross is the other couple.

* * *

Eya:Uy!Chad!

Chad:huh?(turns around) Ahh! Eya!

_(hug)_

Eya:Anong gagawin mo pagkatapos ng klase?

Chad: Malay ko

Eya: Sumama tayo kila Lory at Cross

Chad:Excited na ako Makita si Cross. Una magaaway kami tapos ..

Eya: Oo na alam ko nay an palagi eh .

Chad:hehehehe .

Eya: Oh tara na!

Chad: Sige!

(yun nakita nila si Cross at Lory)

Cross: Hi Eya long time no see

Eya: Ah so you mean matagal ka na bulag ..(Boom!)

Cross: Ano ba problema mo?!

Chad: Eh may lamok sa likod mo eh pinapatay ko lang

Cross: Sinasadya mo yun eh !

(Spak! Boom! Boogsh!)

Eya: (U_U)*sigh

Lory: (O_O)?

Si Eya lang ang makaka tigil sa kanila .

(SPAK!)

TUMIGIL KAYO!

Cross at Chad: ( _ ) ( _ ) _lagi siyang nangugulo(in their heads)_

Eya: Hindi ba kayo nasasawa dyan?

Lory teared drop...

* * *

**Hi guys I made this Chapter only about the info of them so the real action begins now...I guess...**


	2. Chapter 2

hey this is chapter 2 i hope you like it

* * *

CHAD!

Chad: huh? I know this voice(turns around) Ohhh Hi Eya!

(Smooch)

Eya: so wat u doin

Chad: Wala lang

Eya:Saan ka pupunta mamayang hapon?

Chad: Wala bakit? Ano ba ang gusto mong gawin?

Eya: Gusto mo manood ng Twighlight?!

Chad: Sige kasi alam ko yun ang gusto mo

Eya:Yey!

_(pagkatapos ng movie)_

Eya: grabe nakakakilig naman ang twighlight

Eya: ikaw anong favorite part mo dun?

Chad: yung sinave ng lalaki yung babae

Chad: iniisip ko ako yung lalaki tapos ikaw yung babae

Eya: AAWWWWW!~~~~~

_Biglang nakita nila si Cross at Lory na magkasama at sabay sila magtinginan at nag greet natandaan ni Eya yung past nya_

* * *

**_Flashback_**

* * *

Eya:Lory yun si Cross oh! AYY TININAN NYA AKO!

Lory: over ka naman te'

Eya:hahahaha

Lory:hahahaha

_(Later)_

_Cross: _ano tong confession letter (O_O)

**_Dear Cross,_**

**_Matagal na kitang sinusundan sana lang mapansin mo na mahal na mahal kita kong accept mo yung mahal ko punta ka sa Canteen_**

**_,Kung gusto mo ako makita punta ka sa Canteen tapos pag nakita kita pupunta ako sayo_**

**_Cross: punta na ako sa canteen_**

**_yung naka punta na si Cross sa canteen lumapit si Lory sa kanya_**

**_Cross: hi Lors may hinahanap ako na tao_**

**_Lory: ah si secret admirer no kilala ko siya_**

**_Cross: weh?! (O_O) Sino?!_**

**_Lory:A-ako_**

**_Cross: i ikaw?!_**

**_Lory: aacept mo ba?_**

**_Cross: S-sure!_**

**_Lory:yay!_**

**_hindi nila alam na nakasilip at naririnig ni Eya yung sinabi nila at nagalit at pumunta sa kanila pero yung sisigaw nya sana pangalan ni Lory_**

**_Eya: Lo- ayyy! Anak ng-_**

**_(boogsh!)_**

**_Lory at Cross: Eya! Ok ka lang?!_**

**_Eya:ok lang ako_**

**_Lory: sigurado ka_**

**_Eya: Oo sigurado ako natamaan lang yung ulo ko_**

**_Lory: ah ok sige tara i want to talk to you privately_**

**_Eya: Uh... Sige_**

**_Lory:_****_tara bilis!_**

**_tumigil sila at umupo sa grass_**

**_Eya: anong gusto mong sabihin privately_**

**_Lory: S-sorry_**

**_Eya: huh? Bakit ka nag-sosorry saakin?_**

**_Lory:kasi alam ko na gusto mo si Cross pero yung sinabi na crush mo si Cross nag agree ako sa ulo ko at naging crush ko din tapos hindi ko na kaya na nag confess ako_**

**_Eya: eh... Ba... Bakit hindi mo sinabi saakin?!_**

**_Lory: Eh baka ma hurt ka eh_**

**_Eya: Ok lang yun...ata... (Sinabi nya yung huli ng mahina at hindi narinig ni Lory)_**

**_Lory: Yay!_**

**_(hug)_**

**_Eya: give up na lang ako ki Cross meron pa naman si Chad eh (sinabi nya to sa isip nya)_**

* * *

Flashback end now back to reality

Eya: *sigh

Cross: Ok ka lang Eya?

Eya: ay oo ok ka lang sige ikot tayo

pagkatapos nila mag bonding ay bumalik sila sa bahayat paulit si Eya isipin yung past nya

* * *

**did you like it? Please leave a review thanks bye!**


End file.
